


Introducing Me

by Hallettatme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealousy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallettatme/pseuds/Hallettatme
Summary: Luka is trying to get Marinette to go on a date with him, so to speed things up, he tells her a bit about himselfThis is a song fic





	Introducing Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so lots of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> TIA! I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also I suck at HTML and couldn't find a converter that worked right... soo... there is that,
> 
> This is being crossposted on Tumblr at willfangirlforfood and possibly fanfiction.net as doyoushipwhoiship

Introducing Me 

A Lukanette Song Fic by Hallettatme 

  

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FRO MLB or THE SONG WHICH IS OWNED BY DISNEY. 

  

                Luka flopped down on his bed after the concert on his boat. His mind filled with thoughts of bluebell colored eyes and pigtails, as he came down from the all consuming high of playing his music for an audience. He had heard about Marinette from his sister plenty of times and had even seen the girl in the pictures that she had shown him of her friends, specifically pointing out the girl that had made it all possible, a smile lighting her up in a way he hadn’t seen in a while. Pictures, and even the story behind them did not do the girl justice. In person, she was electric. He stayed up even later that night, mulling over his next move in trying to get closer to her. 

  

                Marinette was walking to school that next Monday, daydreaming about telling Adrien how she felt about him for about the billionth time, knowing she would never be able to get the words out. She had just reached space of sidewalk outside the school, when she bumped into something, hard. She felt herself falling backwards, and the something reached out, placing an arm around her waist to keep her from falling onto her rear end in an undignified heap. She looked up, and saw electric turquoise hair above her, the sun haloing out from behind the person’s head as they asked her if she was alright. “Sorry! Omigosh I am so sorry!” She rushed to apologize to the person, “I wasn’t paying attention.” As her eyes adjusted, she realized that she knew the person whose arm encircled her waist. “Oh! Luka! It was you I bumped into. Are you alright?” She asked, smiling up at him. “Hey there Ma-Ma-Marinette.” He grinned down at her before removing his arm and blushing a bit. “I’m fine. I was just getting ready to head out from walking Juleka to school when I bumped into you.” He grinned at his own terrible pun. They talked for a few more minutes before they went their separate ways, making sure to exchange numbers prior to doing so.  Alya, who had seen all of this from the steps of the school, smirked as Marinette rushed up the steps to her. On their way to class, Alya could not help but to tease her friend about the new “statue” that seemed to be having some effect on Marinette’s heart. Mari, of course, denied everything… “Although,” she thought to herself,” He does make my heart flutter a bit, but not like Adrien.” 

  

                A few weeks later she was out with Alya and Nino at the park, when she saw that same familiar Turquoise and Black hair jogging up to them. His blue eyes dancing with inaudible laughter as he called, “Hey there! Ma-Ma-Marinette!” He came to a stop in front of her, completely ignoring that Alya and Nino are there. He decides its best to just get right to the point, instead of flirting. Juleka has informed him that Marinette is oblivious, and he is not really interested in playing guessing games. “I was just coming over to see if you would like to go to dinner, and the Jagged Stone concert with me on Saturday?” He paused, sucked in a breath and added,” You know. Like a date?” His voice quirked up at the end in a nervous question. Marinette looked up at him, blushing furiously and stuttering quite a bit, her heart beating a mile a minute which had her even more flustered. “Well…I... I mean… I don’t know you… I mean I know you, but we aren’t friends…. I mean we are friends but not like close, and I just think maybe I need to know more about you before going on a date with you.” She finally managed to get out before she fell into mumbling something about how much she loved Adrien that Luka, thankfully, didn’t hear. He looked a little defeated for a moment before his eyes glinted in determination. “I understand.” He said grinning mischievously as he obviously had an idea. “I gotta go Mari. See you around alright?” He waved as he ran off in the direction of his home.  Alya and Nino were just staring at Marinette with their jaws hanging open in surprise. After a few moments, Alya shook her head and flashed a look at Nino that seemed to say, “Be right back, Girl talk.” He just nodded. She grabbed Marinette by the wrist and dragged her over to a bench, shoving her not quite gently onto it and exclaiming, “Girl! Why did you turn Luka down, and none of this I love Adrien crap? You have been trying for so long to get his attention and it hasn’t been working. Maybe its time you try giving Adrien some space, and just give someone else a shot. Luka is HOT, and he is obviously serious about his interest in you if he just came out and asked you on a date.” Marinette looked up at her, a slightly self-deprecating smile gracing her lips. “I never told him I wouldn’t give him a chance. I just said I would like to know more about him.” Alya squealed and hugged her tightly around the neck. The girls headed back over to a very confused Nino giggling madly. As they did this, Adrien appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, from behind them. “What’s so funny?” He asked, his face openly curious and friendly. “Oh, a guy just asked Mari out on a date.” Alya said, her words still tinged with the giggles from before. “Yeah, it was seriously cool the way Luka just walked up and asked her. Dude has some serious confidence.” He chuckled. “Too bad that Mari turned him down.” He added. Adrien wondered how Marinette getting asked out was funny. She was smart and funny and gorgeous, and…. A weird feeling was happening somewhere in the vicinity of Adrien’s lungs… maybe the pollen was up…. Who was Luka to ask Mari out though? He barely knew her. Then he heard from somewhere outside of his head what Nino had said about Marinette turning the guy down, and the pressure in his chest seemed to release a bit. He grinned at everyone,” Sounds like you all have had an interesting afternoon so far. What are you guys up to next?”  They told him which café they were headed to for lunch, and he decided to join them. They headed that way as a guy with a guitar slung across his back, reentered the park and saw where they were headed. He grinned and headed in the same direction. 

  

                At the café, they ordered food, and drinks and were chatting pretty easily… which was odd. Adrien noticed that Marinette wasn’t stuttering, blushing, and trying to get as far away as possible. She was chatting with everyone, including Adrien easily. He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what had changed in the past few weeks, as he thought back to the fact that she hadn’t been doing those things for a while now. How had he not noticed?  He bit his lip in thought as the conversation flowed around him… until it suddenly didn’t anymore. He looked up to see why everyone got so quiet, and his chest tightened again as he saw Luka standing next to Marinette’s chair, his guitar held in his hands. He didn’t hear what Luka said to her, but he saw her flush prettily as he started to play the acoustic instrument. He decided to listen intently as he watched the others. 

  The tune was light and playful as he plucked the strings and sang along. 

  

  

  

  

****_I'm, I'm good at wasting time_  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache 

  

Adrien Rolled his eyes, but as he looked at Marinette, hoping she would look at one of them, like “get a load of this guy”, he saw that she was grinning kind of… sappily at Luka. 

  

****_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me 

  

He narrowed his eyes a bit, knowing that the smell of Camembert permeated his clothing unless he wore more deodorant and cologne that strictly necessary for someone who didn’t have a cheese loving Kwami in their pocket at all times. He saw Mari giggle at that and felt the feeling in his chest intensify and spread to his airway. 

   
**_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name_**

  

L-Love? Did they already know each other that well? How was he so out of the loop on what was happening with his friend… another wave of… whatever this feeling was burned through his chest as he thought the word he had always used to describe her. 

  

****_If you wanna know_  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that shows if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me 

****_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo_  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da, da 

  

  

“God this is cheesy, but its working.” Adrien though begrudgingly, as he watched the smaller girl blush scarlet, her eyes trained on Luka, smiling softly at him… the way she used to smile at Adrien when she thought he wasn’t looking. At this moment he realized what he was feeling. He was jealous. This was “his Mari”, and this guy was trying to take her from him. 

  

****_I never trust a dog to watch my food_  
And I like to use to the word "dude"  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective 

  

Adrien saw her laugh out loud at this, staring at Luka like the entire rest of the café had disappeared. She batted her eyelashes shyly, and Luka never looked away from her, his eyes trained on her, giving her the same exact look. 

  

   
****_And I've never really been into cars_  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on 'em  
I love the sound of violins  
And making someone smile 

  

Adrien snorted at the part about the checks, and looked to Alya and Nino, hoping they at least would agree with him about how lame this was, but there was Alya, her phone out in one hand, recording Luka and Mari, her cheek resting on her other hand, elbow propped on the table, eyes soft, quietly sighing every so often. Nino was nodding along, a grin on his face giving excited thumbs ups behind Mari’s back to Luka. 

  

  

****_If you wanna know_  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that shows if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
And my heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, possibly amusing  
Introducing me 

  

  

Adrien felt betrayed by everyone, including himself. He knew that Alya and Nino had been trying to get him to notice and date Marinette for months, and he had been so wrapped up in Ladybug that he couldn’t see her. This was all his fault. 

**_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time_**

  

Luka winked at Mari and Adrien wanted to rip his eyelashes out one at a time when she blushed and giggled again. He watched her stand up, looking up into the taller boy’s eyes as he finished up the song. 

  

****_So if you wanna know_  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that shows if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
And my heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me 

****_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo_  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo 

**_Introducing me_**

  

Marinette clapped enthusiastically along with Alya and Nino and the small crowed that none of the small group had noticed forming to watch the adorable display. Luka slung his guitar back across his back, and took one of Marinette’s hands, grinning like a doofus. “So,” He said nervously, “Do you know enough now to let me take you on that date?” Adrien watched, feeling like a fist was clenching his heart as she nodded, and invited him to have lunch with them. After everyone had eaten, Adrien watched as Luka put his hoodie around Marinette’s shoulders and walked her toward her parents’ bakery, after everyone said their goodbyes. After they had gone so far as to be out of his sight, he turned and started walking, alone, back to his mansion. Knowing that it was his own fault. That he was the only one to blame for losing his chance with the beautiful girl. 


End file.
